


The Lonely Hour ~ Draco Malfoy

by garden_snake



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Potterheads - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hate, Hogwarts, Love, Romance, dracofanfiction, dracomalfoy - Freeform, slowburn, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_snake/pseuds/garden_snake
Summary: the little room was made for two
Relationships: straight





	1. Authors Note

Hello Everyone! I am making this side comment to address some of the things that will take place in my book. 

First, I want to address that this book will take place at Hogwarts, and may contain some content from the books, such as characters, but most of the story/plot will not follow with the original storyline written by JK Rowling - all credits are due to the original author. 

Second, characters - this will not evolve around the amazing trio - Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Though they will still be included here and there, I wanted to create a story that was not based around an already existing friend group, or a plus one. This story will be based around Ravenclaws, such as ChoChang and made up characters: Anita Hinde and Kristen Lorrismore - being the main female character. As for the main male lead, this will be the one and only, Draco Malfoy. 

Third, story pace. I want most readers to know that this story will be written at a moderate pace, as background information will be given to add to the plot for suspense. 

~ I hope to keep you on your toes ~ 

"Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and remedying it" - Albus Dumbledore 

P.S. another source that I will be posting on is Wattpad! You can find me with the same username :) 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

Nervous, I jittered in my seat from the car next to my best friend, Margie. My mother and father are in the passenger seat driving to the train station to abort my 7th year at Hogwarts. I know that even though I've gone through this many times before, I still manage to get nervous, especially leaving my parents all to their own while I'm away to only come back during the summer. Sometimes, a couple months just isn't enough time to be with them. And with the many news reports, it seems as though the wizard world has gone mad with who actually holds power to even be a wizard. Mainly, this cause is from pure bloods and their hate on muggles and half bloods. I just didn't get the hate, as I myself and my best friend are muggles, as well as others. The scenery from my hometown was gloomy, as the days were rainy now as we approached fall, and the townspeople seemed at most busy during this time with exchanging their store purchases into the new coming season. Looking out the window to stare at green apples, I find myself looking down at the blank slate on my lap - my art notebook. So I decide to pick up my pencil and sketch out some random green apples on a wooden cart stand outside the store. We've stopped because of traffic and it seems as though we will be here for sometime. I can't help but hope that I won't be late to the train, but I am also mesmerized by these green apples and almost rush to draw and shape them. Interestingly enough, the sun shines over the town's gloom and onto the apples in a beautiful way, making their color stand out more than in the dark. Some of the apples are brightly green to the point where they look a bright lime, while others that stand behind it are shaded darker from the shadow, and some below are shades of red and yellow which contrast the green. I like green apples.

I start to jabble some details on the apples by dotting them and sketching lines across them. I feel the car move and almost panic at the thought of leaving this place, but it was just to adjust the car. I hear the scruff of paper my hand makes from how fast I am drawing around the apples, carving out the wooden cart holding them, and the shop surrounding it. At this point it is mainly grey because it is just stenciled in pencil, but in my mind it is very green and brown. So I pick up the lightest green color pencil I have and begin to shade the very top apple that is shined by the light. Then I pick up the medium dark green and color in the ones surrounding that one apple, along with the darkest green to shade in the shadows. I keep this routine until I am happy with the picture. Eventually, I pick up orange, yellow and red hues for the bottom of the green apples. I realize that with all dark green and red apples, there is only light lime green one at the top of them. I shade this one more with white to make it seem brighter and then color in the rest of the scenery around it. By the time I know it, the car is moving and we are back to driving to the train. I put my pencils away and smile at the picture. The day goes back to its gloom and I look up from my art to see that my friend is smiling at me,

"You were always the artist in our friendship" she smiles warmly, a smile that wrinkles her nose and eyes. I look at her and half smile back while taking one last look at the picture, holding it up for the both of us to admire.

When we arrive at the train station, I gather all of my belongings making sure to carefully set my drawing notebook away, especially the green apple one that I seem to care more about each time I set it away from my eyes. I throw my backpack behind me after zipping, then unlock the door to get my luggage for the remainder of the year. Margie comes up behind me and wraps her arm around my shoulder telling me that she is ready to go. We struggle to carry our things, but most of all struggle to say bye for a short time to my parents. Margie, already had said bye to hers before we left, also finds it hard since my parents are basically her second. I look at my mother, who carries green eyes and brown cashmere hair just below the shoulders, and her wide set clear glasses that look back at me - I can't help but feel soft at her features. My father, who looks more stern because of his full bushy eyebrows, has eyes of soft brown and jet black hair. Tears gather me once more, and I can't help but fall into my parents arms, as well as Margie's. We all group hug before I wipe the tears away for another year.

"I love you" is all I say before we drift apart, and I am running into the wall with Margie behind me that directs us to another journey. 


	3. Chapter 2: Who's He?

I can't help but to feel at home in my parents arms. Being a muggle, and being a wizard, promotes the hate even more to not only myself, but the risks for my parents. Seeing and spending time with them for only the summer, just isn't enough, but it is my last year after all. Nevertheless, I always am excited for the new year. New year, means new people, and I enjoy meeting and learning and teaching new things. Margie shoves me gently with her arm and nods her head to where ChoChang is sitting. I see that there are only a couple of people surrounding Cho, so we struggle our way to get to her with our luggage in the small hallways while people rush pass us. That is, until Cho sees us and kindly opens the doors, but before I can walk in a tall, lankly, blond stomps his way towards me, without even acknowledging that I am in his way. He just looks straight ahead with a smug look that resembles anger, and pushes past me. Making sure that I tumble with my feet and my luggage throws itself open, flooding the floor. I am at most embarrassed, as it creates a mess for everyone to see - it's humiliating.

"Next time Muggle, you shouldn't be in my way." he looks back at me, now acknowledging after the mess he's created. And I am on the floor with my case open, throwing everything in just to keep out of the way of others, but it doesn't help when I can't actually move it. He is pale, and his hair almost camouflages into it. He looks angry with his furrowed eyebrows and smug pink lips. His eyes are a grey blue and I can't help but stare.

"Embarrassing as it is in the wizardry world, we have muggles who don't know how to take themselves out with the trash" His face changes, and he is laughing with two boys by his side. I didn't realize them before, but they look like his puppies following him around and laughing when he does. He smiles, but it doesn't look like a genuine one, and points and shrugs at me, throwing his head back because he is pleased at himself. What an ego. Soon, everyone else from the halls joined him, and I can't help but feel foolish. My cheeks are hot, and my body is enraged from his words. I want to get up and punch him in the face for marking his words and make him apologize for what he said. But instead, I let it go and look back at my pile.

"Come on, Amaryllis," Margie says and I feel tears tickle my cheeks, but I wipe them away fast. Why is it that I cry when I am mad? She helps me pull the luggage where Cho is sitting, leaving it on the floor so that I can fold everything and set it back in. I wipe more tears away and look up at the ceiling to stop them from falling even more.

"This is stupid" I blurt, sniffling my nose, "Maybe I'm not meant to be a wizard after all" tears form and I try to fight them away but they fall endlessly

"Oh, Amaryllis, don't say that. Those jerks just wanted someone to pick on and they got it. But you were born to be a wizard, whether they believe it or not." She holds me with both arms shoulder to shoulder, and looks down at me with worrying eyebrows that furrow. I look up at her from my fallen tears and nod. I wipe them away and lay my shoulder on her. "And you are totally, badass" she smiles and I let out a laugh, thanking her for her comfort.

"Who is he anyway?" I huff when the train stops, the word "muggle" that escapes his mouth repeats in my head from the hate held behind them. "You don't know?" Cho buds in with disbelief and wide eyes, so I give her the same look back.

"That's Draco Malfoy" her eyes sparkle as she whispers the words, holding a small grin to prevent her excitement. It looks as though she could jump around in the air from those exact words, but I just look at her confused.

"Well, what's so great about this 'Draco Malfoy?" I huff and struggle to keep on my feet carrying my heavy load.

"Didn't you know? He's excruciatingly hot" she blurts out a little loud, and everyone around us turns their heads. I bow down to cover my face from acknowledgement, but it doesn't help.

"Could you be any louder?" I ask her with a mad look, now annoyed with her presence and stomp away to be on my own.

"wait -" is what I hear from Cho before Margie stops her from coming after me. I mentally thank her and keep my pace - all of a sudden this luggage isn't so heavy anymore.

I wait for the carrier to come and load my things on, before I catch a glimpse of blond hair and his evil laugh again. I stand my ground this time, and roll my eyes trying to mentally prepare myself for more of his harsh words. This time around he stands across from the small road with the same friends as before, talking rubbish and ignoring my presence. When the carriage comes, I load my things and to my surprise, so does this Draco and his puppies. He scoffs at my presence, leaving me breathing in and out heavily, resisting the urge to do something mad, before making my way to seating. It wasn't like Draco affected me at all, he just has a way with his words that anger me. He should be nicer.

As I sat and waited for the boys to gather their things, I took out my art notebook to look at the green apples once more. My fingers doodle on the pages of them and I forget where I am. The brightest green apple is what gets me the most, so I stare at it in awe. I take in that it is surrounded by darker green apples and red ones, and wonder how symbolic the meaning could be, but then again, it could really mean nothing but a picture drawn. Somehow though, I feel a sad presence as I am shoved by someone seated next to me. I don't mind, so I don't look up to see who it is. I just look at the green apples and feel sad for them.

"What's that?" I hear a stern voice ask before yanking my notebook away, along with my eyes.

"Give it back!" I stand and feel the ground beneath me rattle.

"And what if I don't, Muggle!" Draco stands before me with the drawing in the air, threatening to throw it off the carriage. I look at the drawing and then him, begging him to give it back.

"Please, Draco!" I know this is over a picture, but I can't help but be attached to it.

"You want it, Muggle?" he spits and I feel my surroundings spin as I predict what's about to happen and hope it's not.

"Just give it to me" I lay out my hand and look at him in a pleading way, almost crying.

"Please" Begging now, I feel a different kind of humiliation. I just want the drawing, what is so hard about that?

"Then go and get it" I see the notebook fly behind him and into the darkness, so I push my body into his and we fall out the carriage into the dirt road.

I watched the carriage ride its way to Hogwarts, we weren't that far so the walk wouldn't be too dreadful. I take out my wand saying, "Lumos" in order to look around for my notebook. I walk around in circles and away from him before seeing a white thick folder on the ground, covered in mud. I hope for the best about my drawing, only to see some splotches on the green apples. I sigh in relief because it wasn't as bad as I expected, and am glad that Draco did what he did since it somehow matches the look of it. Muddy green apples.

"You, Muggle!" he screeches and I laugh at him covered in dry mud with his hair tossed in different directions. There are stripes of brown covered in the stands of his hair, as he looks down to wipe off the mud.

"The mud matches you" throwing my head back, I let out a loud awful sound of a laugh and almost cried at the look of him. He stares back with angered eyes and a scrunched nose. It almost even looks as though steam is radiating off of him, as I walk past with my notebook in hand to Hogwarts.

"You'll regret this," he warns, and I feel scared at first so I stop, but let it go. What else is he gonna do?

"Oh, I look forward to it, Malfoy" I turn and look at him, now keeping a smug look on my face.


	4. Chapter3 - Newcomers

Walking into Hogwarts was a welcome from the previous hectic events. The events of walking away from Draco was not as dreadful as I predicted it to be because all he did was mumble to himself about muggles and how he hated them with all his might. They brought me humor to the point where I began skipping happily to Hogwarts on the dirt road, smiling and spinning in circles. I bet he hated this. Hated how happy I looked while he held hatred and stomped his way to Hogwarts with a girl who was not only a muggle, but someone who pushed him into the dirt road because of his stupid actions. 

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Margie exasperates and grabs me with full arms, pulling me into a tight hug as if I went to war and back, “And why are you...covered in mud?” she asks but gets her answer when her eyes widen from the doors swinging open and closing heavily, causing a loud, “boom.” The corridors are quiet, since everyone is already in ceremony except for the four of us. Draco holds a mean stare with his pointed eyes and disgusted grin, glaring at the three of us before him. 

“Why him?” Margie whispers, but I ignore her and look at Cho instead, to find her eyes sparkling at him.

“I hope I’m not interrupting something ladies and gentlemen” we are caught by McGonagall, her eyebrows are raised and she tilts her head down with a stern look to get in the ceremony. 

“Apologies” I say and walk past her with Margie and Cho following behind. Margie keeps up with me running to my side and whispers, “tell me later in our rooms” her demanding statement makes it hard for me to shrug it off, so I comply. 

We sit at our Ravenclaw tables and applaud when children are given their houses. Of course, we accept newcomers, personally, I find it exciting to meet and teach them new techniques and the works around our room of requirement, as well as the entire castle. Since my goal when I first arrived was to roam the castle out of habit because of boredom, making my way to and from places became quicker. Picking at my plate and looking around the great hall, my eyes catch the blond again. This time instead of wondering my eyes elsewhere, I observe him - his facial features are soft, but he makes them look hard when he’s picking a fight to look intimidating, his eyes scream “help me” as they slant, but he makes them look mean, his lips are soft and perked relaxed, but he makes them frown everytime someone intrudes him. 

This time around, I open my art notebook and move my plate up to prevent the pages from being any more ruined than they already are, and begin to draw him. He moves from his position and props an arm on the table, holding his face in his hands. He looks down with a mixture of sadness and boredom. I start with his face: hair is blond with coats of brown from the mud before, some strands fall in front of his face more on the right than the left, his nose is contoured beautifully with bone structure - he has a strong nose bridge, and his small, yet full pink lips pucker but contain a light shine from the candles lit dim in the room. He is still his lanky self, but hidden in his emerald green slytherin cloak. The fingers on his face are boney and long, his nails are cut short. He holds tenderness in this stance, which makes me think more of him. I scribble and draw lines, but also erase a lot because I want it to resemble him as much as possible. Looking up and down repeatedly, my head begins to spin but I put it off for wanting to draw him. As much to my dismay, his actions and words don’t seem to strike me as much as they do the more I glance up at him and draw. I rush my drawing, as the ceremony closes and Dumbledore speaks about the houses and the dismissal. My pencil does me no justice when it breaks and I mentally want to stab myself with it. 

“Does anyone have a pencil?” Everyone shakes their heads no, and I regret not having more pencils with me and in my notebook for times like this. I look around and ask to the other side of the table and there is still no help. 

I give up and sit there staring at the picture and hope that I’ve drawn enough to remember the details for later. So far, I’ve only outlined his face and body without the surrounding background and details in his face. If only I could mentally take a picture and save for later...

“Are you coming?” Cho asks, glancing at my notebook, so I quickly cover it and close the notebook so there are no more sneak peaks. I give her a small smile back, feeling embarrassment grow within me. 

“Coming!” I yell and run behind other Ravenclaws to meet up with my friends. “Sorry, I was looking for a pencil” with my notebook on my side, I rub it and feel comfort but I am also anxious to finish up the portrait of him. 

“Hey, I’ll just catch up with you guys” I interrupt the conversation between Cho and Margie but to my dismay, they were too caught up with themselves to even realize what I just said, so I stalked away into the halls hoping no one would follow me. 

The halls lit up in many candles and the bricked walls were cold. Walking quietly in the halls was scary because I was alone, but it also felt nice for peace and quiet from all the commotion by the students. The windows glow from the moon and the stars are dimly lit being so far away, and being that nightfall just began. In further distance, I caught some students pushing and shoving each other across the hall, so I hid behind the protruding stone wall beside me, closing my eyes and wishing they didn’t see my obvious move. But when I look back to see if there are any students, they are nowhere to be seen which makes me exhale in relief. Before I could move, there was a gunky green sticky substance on the bottom of my shoe, and to my lucky surprise, it was a piece of chewed up gum. Wiping my shoe excessively across the floor didn’t help, even so when I accidentally stepped on my robes, causing me to fall back hard on the bricked wall. Ouch. 

“What the-'' is what I say when the gum still won’t budge off so my best luck is to literally tear it piece my piece from not only my shoe, but my robe with my fingers. Though, looking up I am in a new room that lights up warm yellow, orange and red hues from the fireplace located in the middle. The books on the shelf are neatly placed, refraining from collected dust and the couches and tables in the middle are stuffed with throw pillows and blankets. Beside me, there are containers for coffee and hot chocolate. To my right there is a table with many messy papers on them and to my left there are three, tall slim windows that are slightly opened, allowing a gust of wind to sneak in. 

I let go of my robe and walked around the room instead, taking in all the details that I could and questioning where I went when I hit myself against the wall. This is all I’ve ever wanted, if this stuff is even mine, given the name of “book worm” all my life from friends and family and my tolerance for too much coffee. It almost felt like a home of my own. I wander to the windows, pushing them open for more wind to come in allowing the cool breeze to disperse over me and the room. The moon looks back at me brightly, overlooking the black lake and mountains - it is a beautiful view that reminds me of Draco and my drawing of him, so I take in one more glance before I close the window and make my way to the couches in front of the fireplace. The blankets are warm as if they’ve been heated up from the warmth of the fire, so I throw one open to cover myself and look around for a pencil. At the desk, there are many placed in a black glass cup, so I take three with me and keep the two in the notebook for later. Opening up the notebook to find Draco, I begin the details and shading of him along with the background. He is pale, so I try not to shade him in so dark, except for the contours of his chiseled cheek and nose. His eyes are a grey blue, so I lightly shade them in. The background, however, is shaded very heavily. This allows a contrast for me to keep in routine for the entire drawing. I hear the ticking of a clock, and look up to find that it is 12:35am. I weigh the pros and cons of leaving this place: 

Pro: I would be able to change my muddy clothes and prepare for classes tomorrow 

Con: It would be hard to find this place again - wait, where is the exit? - I would be late to class and my friends would worry 

Finishing up the drawing, I find myself staring at it in complete satisfaction just to flip the book close and figure my way out. Walking to the walls I touch to feel if there is a secret push button, or a hollow sound. Stolling to the cases of books I pull them halfway out in an angle to see if anything will open up, but nothing does. By now, I panic and think I hit my head a little too hard for all this to be true...until I hear a small voice. I’m alone but I can’t help but search small crevices and even under papers to where it is coming from. I make a mess of throwing the blankets and taking off the cushions of the couches to find no one. I even open the window to see if anyone has called from the outside. 

There is no one. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4 - The Room

“Hello!” is all I manage to get out of me because it feels as though I’m going crazy. 

“Hello?” is what I hear back as I travel around the room to find where the sound is coming from, but stop in my tracks and wait a moment before realizing the gold laced, flower designed vent at the bottom of the table. 

I push away the table harshly, creating a screeching noise that hurts my ears but continue because I need to find the voice to hopefully get me out. As idiotic as it sounds, I hesitantly kneel on the ground and put my ears against the vent. 

“Hello?” repeating the words before, I hear a loud bang that causes me to yank myself away. Instead, I sit next to the vent and wait patiently for another response.

“Oh, why do I do this to myself” the person says faintly and I can barely put the name to the face. 

“Could you please tell me who you are” I feel tired now after making the mess in the room to try to find an exit and to find the voice. 

“Why should I?” is the response, so I think for a while to try to come up with a good answer. 

“So that I don’t seem so crazy sitting next to a vent and talking into it” I chuckle at the thought and hope this is some kind of dream I can soon wake from because I am stuck. 

“You wouldn’t like me” rolling my eyes, annoyed and irritated with trying to get to know this person because he obviously isn’t going to try to help me out. I get up from my stance and wander slowly and meticulously around the room once more to find some kind of loophole. 

“Are you there?” faintly said, I yell back a yes and continue to scavenge for an exit. 

“What are you doing?” the accent in his voice is thick, and I feel as though I know who it is but I let go of the thought and focus on the real problem here. 

“Trying to find a way out” I answer back, touching the empty shelves above the shelved books to feel nothing but empty space. 

“It’s in the bricks” I stop my actions and stomp up to the brick walls, “count each brick starting from the top where the roof is until you are at the 10th brick” though I couldn’t reach the roof, it was best to eyeball it until I reached the 10th brick and pushed it slightly, causing it to disappear into darkness and morphing my body into the wall being spat out of it. 

The hallway is pitch black, so I touch the walls to make my way back to the Ravenclaw room of requirement. I realize now that the location wasn’t as far as I predicted it to be, and thankfully the lights were still dimly lit in a hue of blue. When I came to my room, all of my belongings were put away - mentally thanking Margie - climbing into my bed and feeling at peace from the tiring day, I question what tomorrow brings and dread the longing questions from Margie. 

The next morning I am awoken by Cho with her toothbrush in her mouth telling me to wake up before we are late. The clock beside me reads 7:30am so I roll over and cover myself. 

“Did you sleep in your filthy robes, Amaryllis!” Margie screeches - it is too early for so much commotion to begin. 

“Please, just 10 more minutes” I beg and feel heavy lids take over me until a cold feeling overcomes the tiredness. I am in the shower now and still in my filthy muddy robes that remind me of the fighting, begging, and complaining of Draco and I. 

The water becomes warm from Margie’s adjustment before she leaves and says, “you are one nasty pig” she smiles a smile that wrinkles the sides of her eyes and I bicker out a loud laugh, “oh please leave me alone, Margie, my night was too long” I regret the words once she catches on and eyes me for answers. 

“What ever happened last night?” she brushes her hair out into a big fluff and twirls it with her fingers so her light curls stay in place while still containing volume. 

“I wandered around the castle like I always do” taking off my clothes and hanging them at the top of the curved railing, I rolled my eyes and slightly smiled. 

“For the entire night, Amaryllis? That is quite rather odd of you” this time she is looking at herself in the tall mirror in the bathroom, admiring her beauty. She is wearing the royal blue Ravenclaw robes with a black skirt underneath, and her tucked white collared shirt, wearing the Ravenclaw tie. 

“Impressing anyone, eh?” I smile giving googly eyes at her, while rubbing the shampoo soap between my hands and then into my hair. 

“No, but please do wash the brown filth of mud in your beautiful chestnut hair” sarcastically she says, smiling at me while turning back to look in the mirror. 

To class, the halls are packed as usual, and many children roam the grass area to play. I admire them, wishing to be a kid again as I make my way to the first class of the year - potions: my favorite. This time being with Cho, she tells me all about her travels during the summer, but I am too focused on looking for him. Hoping to go unnoticed when I barely make eye contact with her, she repeats my name which causes me to snap out of it and pay full attention to her. Nodding my head every couple of minutes when she speaks allows me to revert back to my thoughts of him. Then I think about the green apples, the way it lights up and the darkness that surrounds it, to the picture of him yesterday and how sad he looked. 

“Amaryllis, have you not heard anything I’ve just said?” Her Scottish accent breaks through heavily and I can tell she is annoyed with my expressions, so I apologize and turn my gaze to the front of the room where Professor Snape stands. 

“Today, we are creating a spell that many fail to make - of course, me being the best potion maker, my duty is to advise you all to make it” Snape snaps at the class that remains quiet in his presence. 

“Does anyone know, the distinctive mother of pearl sheen?” the class remains still with no words spoken. “No...and to assume you all are wizards in your 7th year” he huffs at the stillness until it is broken from the loud bang of the door at the corner of the room. 

“Ah, care to join us Malfoy” Snape’s smile is smug with disgust. 

“Rather be anywhere but here” Draco chirps back sitting where his puppies are. 

“Alright then, Draco, being your 7th year at Hogwarts, what is the mother of pearl sheen potion?” Snape’s direction of walking looms closer to Draco, tapping his index fingers together as the other fingers fold within one another. 

“What a stupid question, Snape, anyone knows its the Amortentia potion” His puppies laugh with him, looking at each other and then Snape but stop once they find his blank expression. 

“Since Draco claims that everyone knows the potion, let's make one shall we? Grab your books and get started” He states walking away from them and to his black desk located in the center of the room. 

The process of reading the ingredients and listing them for Cho was a bad choice. We ended up putting them out of order since the books were old and everyone was occupied already. The amortentia potion was a fail and we were exiled from creating any more potions once Snape came to our table to discuss our failure in potions already. His disgusted look made me feel ashamed as a 7th year. Cho assured me that we could try again later, but the look on her face already told me we were at fault. 

“Gather around ladies and gentlemen, this is what an Amortentia looks like” Snape’s monotone loud voice booms and overrides the dark loud room, causing the students to go mute. 

Realizing where he was standing, I refused to go anywhere near before Cho dragged me into being closer to the lanky blond, Draco. 

“Now this, Amaryllis, is what Amortentia looks like. Not black and gooey like snot.” Everyone laughs at this, causing a warm sensation to rush over me. Cho whispers that I look red, which makes matters worse as if I didn’t already know. 

“Come closer and smell it, Amaryllis” Snape’s words whisper to me as I walk closer to get a whiff. 

“Well?” his eyebrows raise in annoyance of how slow I am to responding 

“Green apples” I look up to meet grey blue eyes as the words escape my mouth 


End file.
